Lighting is a very crucial element of photographs and the ability to manipulate it post-capture can enable a number of useful image editing workflows. For example, photographs captured in outdoor photo-shoots may have harsh shadows because of direct sunlight and a photographer might want to remove the direct sunlight while retaining ambient skylight. In addition to lighting, material properties like specularity can also affect the visual appearance of a scene. Photographers often edit images to make them appear, depending on the situation, more or less glossy. However such edits are difficult to achieve because lighting and material properties affects different pixels in different ways and achieving high-quality results can take even very skilled artists a lot of time. Further, manual correction is often needed which requires considerable skill and time from the photographer.